Providers sell goods, services and/or experiences (collectively referred to herein as “products”) to consumers. Providers can often control the form of their product offers, the timing of their product offers, and the price at which the goods will be offered. Providers sell goods at brick-and-mortar sales locations, online sites, or both.
Discounts have been used as part of some retail strategies. Discount techniques include providing coupons and rebates to potential consumers. In this regard, a number of deficiencies and problems associated with the systems used to, among other things, provide discounts to consumers have been identified. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.